Jedi Christmas
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED!After Episode Two Padme invites her two Jedi Protectors to Naboo. In fact her families house for Christmas. Little do the two Jedi now what they're getting into. From the turky to exhanging gifts.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I really should be doing my math or Spanish homework, but I'm not. I'm just SOOO Tired of studying for finals it's making me sick. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Jedi Christmas  
  
"Sithspawn!" Anakin stepped away as cold turkey juice splattered on his Jedi robes. His sleeves were rolled up, and he couldn't feel his hands 'cause they were so cold. Padme said he had to take the insides out of this ridiculously frozen bird but it was just not working. Not to mention the stupid bird kept plunking down in the sink and soaking him with the water that was in it.  
  
Obi-Wan rushed in, "Are you okay Anakin?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, turning back to his gruesome work, "This, respectfully Master, really sucks."  
  
Obi-Wan relaxed, "Patience Anakin. You've got it easy, try putting these lights on the tree."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Obi-Wan slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "What am I talking about, you'd probably love that."  
  
That's when Padme walked in, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing" Anakin lied.  
  
Padme looked him up and down, "Anakin, why did you splatter yourself with dirty turkey water?"  
  
"He's just going for a new look." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
Anakin glared at his master, "Shut-up."  
  
Obi-Wan walked out of the room, an amused smile on his lips.  
  
"You come here to laugh or help?" Anakin asked Padme, who was fighting not to laugh, and failing horribly.  
  
"Neither." She answered, "I've got to start working on the pies."  
  
"Pies?"  
  
"Yeah, they've normally got fruit filling, inside a layer of crust which is in a pot. Very nice actually." Padme walked over to stand beside Anakin, and looked at the soaked counter-top. "What happened here?"  
  
Anakin struggled to find a good reason for the mess. "Ugh.The bird wasn't cooperating." He gave her an impish grin.  
  
"That would be hard for it since it's not alive." Padme retorted, nudging him in the ribs. She was pleased to see Anakin finally having trouble with something. Normally everything came so naturally to him he hardly ever had a real normal challenge.  
  
"Well, all you told me to do is stick my hand down inside and take the stuff out." Anakin replied in an innocent voice. "Completely leaving out the fact you have to blasted DEFROST IT!"  
  
"That's what the water's for." Padme replied, just as innocent as he had started out with.  
  
"AGH!" Anakin flung his hands over his head, then leaned on the sink.  
  
"Easy Jedi." Padme rubbed his back. "You'll get it done."  
  
"Yeah, I am a Jedi, I'm no cook!" he retorted.  
  
Padme grunted, "You got that right."  
  
Anakin turned back to her trying to conceal that mischievous smile, "What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To me continued. ( A.N. yes I will! I promise!) 


	2. Chapter TWO!

(A.N. Thanks everybody who gave me reviews. YOU MADE MY DAY! They're really the only reason I'm writing more! THANKS!)  
  
  
  
"Can't you see how well I'm doing?!" Anakin flicked the turkey with his hand. "You must agree I'm a natural at this."  
  
Padme laughed, "Okay Jedi."  
  
There was a strangled sound from the other side of the room, "Anakin, get in here. Or else I'm going to go crazy!" At that moment Obi-Wan walked back into the room, Christmas-tree lights hanging from his shoulders and wrapped around his arms. For some reason all of the automatic bulbs had decided to go red. Making the flustered Jedi Master reach the end of his rope.  
  
"Master, I'm sorta tied up." Anakin answered, turning back to the turkey.  
  
"Oh, so YOU'RE tied up!" Obi-Wan's face was turning just a hue darker than the red christmas lights.  
  
"I'll get my sister to help." Padme said, trying to assist the Jedi Master without giving him back his apprentice. Walked into the hallway and looked down into the living-room. "Sooooolaaa!"  
  
A voice yelled back from the livingroom, "Whhhhaaaat!" "Help Obi-Wan out will ya!"  
  
Sola walked into family room. "Oh I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I thought Anakin was helping you."  
  
"Well, my Apprentice was kept from helping me by that dead bird." Obi- Wan explained, scowling.  
  
Anakin gave his master a scolding look and held up the turkey, "Don't talk about Watto like that." He turned back to the turkey. "And you don't listen to him."  
  
The featherless wings on the turkey jiggled pitifully.  
  
"Anakin, put Watto down." Padme said sternly. However, the tone in her voice was of someone trying to lecture but wasn't doing a good job because the person who was supposed to be lectured was just too darn cute.  
  
"Yes Anakin, put Watto down," Obi-Wan said, "And quit playing with the food." "Come Obi-Wan." Sola said, "It can't be that hard."  
  
Anakin leaned over toward Padme, "For him, even changing a lightbulb is hard."  
  
Obi-Wan turned from where he had been following Sola back to where the tree was in the family-room. "Look who's talking, you just named a turkey!" With that he again left the kitchen, trailing christmas tree lights.  
  
"Well, at least I have an imagination!" Anakin yelled back.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan yelled back, "Get back to work."  
  
"Yes Anakin, we've got to have a turkey for Christmas supper or else my nieces will be very annoyed." Padme stated.  
  
"Why do we have to do this today?" Anakin asked, "Isn't the holiday tomorrow?"  
  
Padme started to take ingredients out of the kitchen cupboards, "We get the turkey ready before Christmas so we don't have to do it on Christmas." "So we actually cook it tonight too?"  
  
"No, we do that tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Oh." Anakin stuck his hand down inside the turkey again, and it made a squishy sound. "It SPEAKS!"  
  
Padme laughed, "And don't touch anything unless you've washed your hands."  
  
"How can I wash my hands without touching anything?" Anakin asked, an amused expression on his features.  
  
"I'll turn on the sink and..." Padme stopped as she saw Anakin burst out laughing! "You're making fun of me again!"  
  
"Sorry Senator, just couldn't help it."  
  
Padme gave him another elbow in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! I'm being abused." Anakin yelled.  
  
It was then Obi-Wan's voice drifted back into the kitchen, "Don't tell me that stupid bird is beating you up Anakin. How will I explain that to the counsel!"  
  
"Carefully." Anakin yelled back as he pulled a piece of innards from the half-frozen turkey, placing it on the side of the sink. "Is that all I need to take out?"  
  
"Yup." Padme answered, readying the counter-top for the pie-crusts by sprinkling flour on it. "Just put it in the pot over there on the stove."  
  
"Right." Gripping the large uncooked turkey Anakin began to walk across the room. Suddenly, he lost his grip on the bird and it plummeted toward the floor.  
  
Padme gasped, waiting for the horrible end. However, instead of splattering all over the floor the turkey stopped inches from it and hovered just above it. Padme looked at Anakin, who was just as relieved and surprised as she was. With a flick of his hand the turkey rose up and over, settling safely in the empty pot.  
  
"That must come in handy." Padme said, gesturing to the turkey with her flour-covered hands.  
  
Anakin chuckled shakily, still relieved he'd been able to catch it. "You have no idea."  
  
Padme nodded, beginning to turn back to her pie-work when she felt an invisible grasp around her waist pulling her along. Right into Anakin's arms. She laughed, putting her arms over his shoulders. "You are a sneak Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Better believe it." He replied, letting his forehead rest lightly against hers. Thier lips were less than inches apart, and just before they could connect- That's when Sola came back in, totally dissolving the moment. "Oh. Sorry." She said, blushing at being so rude. Anakin and Padme quickly went back to their 'just friends' mode and stood on opposite sides of the room. "What is it Sola?" Padme asked. "Well, it's just that I was in the locked room. And there's just a little bit of a problem." Sola answered, fidgeting with her hands. "What's that?" Anakin asked, un-knowingly putting his hand on his lightsaber. "There's more presents for Ryoo than Pooja." Sola admitted. Padme paused, then let out a long, "Ohhhhh..." "What is it?" Anakin asked. Padme looked up at him. "We're going Christmas shopping."  
  
To be continued! (Hope you liked it.) 


	3. Chapter Three!

(A.N. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED WHAT I WROTE! I didn't think you would think it was as good as the first. GLAD YOU WROTE REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH! )  
  
Jedi Christmas Chapter 3  
  
In very little time Padme, Anakin, and Sola were in the family speeder. Making their way through the crowded sky-lines toward the mall. Anakin wouldn't have been surprised if this 'Christmas Shopping' was on the same level as a civil war. Padme wore the same expression he'd seen on Geonosis when she had been faced with hundreds of battle-droids.  
  
Anakin was launched out his daydreaming when Padme slammed on the breaks.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Padme yelled through the windshield, "You over- glutenous excuse for a life-form!"  
  
Looking out Anakin saw a pair of blue aliens in a sports speeder. Quickly flying away through the sky-lines. And gesturing in what he guessed would have be a negative comment, but since they had a dozen fingers it was hard to tell.  
  
"Wouldn't want to accidentally cut you off." Anakin said, leaning back in his seat. . "It was on purpose!" Padme stated. Still a little steamed.  
  
"No," Sola said, turning and looking over her shoulder at him, "You wouldn't. When she's mad she drive's like a crazy-woman."  
  
"I do not!" Padme insisted.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Ladies," Anakin said, intervening, "If you keep this up you'll I'll have to separate you two." He leaned up again, resting his arms on the two pilot-seats.  
  
It wasn't until Padme looked in the rear-view mirror she saw that gigantic smile on his lips. "Anakin!" Laughing she reached around and pushed him back into the back-seat.  
  
"Okay, quit clowning around." Sola said, smiling, "We're here."  
  
Anakin looked out the side windows, down at the immense building they were landing outside of. The parking-lot was full, and he saw only about a dozen spaces open.  
  
Padme set the speeder down in one of the spaces, turned off the engines, and switched the nob that opened the doors. Then they all stepped out into the busy night air of the Naboo city night.  
  
"What are we actually looking for?" Anakin asked as he surveyed the entrance to the over-crowded mall.  
  
"A bathtub in a Jawa Sand-Crawler." Padme answered.  
  
Anakin looked around, "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. " Doesn't look like a wretched hive of scum and villainy."  
  
Padme slipped into a nice warm sweater. "You'd be surprised."  
  
"Yeah," Sola said, closing her door, "Especially on Christmas Eve, half of Theed is probably here."  
  
They walked through the parking lot and up into the mall. Each store had it's music piped all the way up, and each looked just as crowded. Every store had it's specialty: women's clothing, men's clothing, Gungan clothing... The toy store was what they were looking for, and it was also the most crowded.  
  
Just as soon as Padme walked through the entrance of the toy store she knew that this was going to even be harder than looking for a bathtub in a Jawa Sand-crawler. The place was a mess, and that was putting it in a nice way. There were toys everywhere, on the floor, and some were operating by just hovering above it. Baby-dolls and toy ships were everywhere, not to mention a stuffed animal had lost most of it's stuffing that lay dejected on the floor.  
  
Anakin groaned, "I've seen war-zones that were neater."  
  
"What we're looking for is a Fashion Girl doll. She's in a pink package and has purple hair." Sola said.  
  
"Only purple hair?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Would you like a side of a billion credits?"  
  
"No. Just purple hair."  
  
Thus, the search began....  
  
Anakin swam through the bin of stuffed animals. So far he'd found a shoe, a sticky candy-bar, and girl's underwear. But no sign of the Fashion Girl doll. Not to mention the very strange looks people were giving him. One scaly sand-snake alien said something in huttese about 'lo-jo Jedi' and he retorted with a 'stinky salmon' comment. In his mind's eye he could still see the three-eyed alien turning a bright orange and leaving without another word. Obi-Wan would have given him a lengthy lecture about that but since Obi-Wan was here.It wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Have you found something yet?" Padme asked from where she was perched precariously on a stool, rummaging through a high shelf.  
  
"Yeah, but not what we're looking for." Anakin answered, still leaning over the rim of the large toy container. He still hadn't reached the bottom of the barrel yet, although he was almost dreading what he might find next.  
  
"Have you ever done anything like this Anakin?" Sola asked, looking through the lower shelves of misplaced toys and gadgets.  
  
"Sort of," Anakin pushed a large toy gungan out of the way, "But it had to do with a spice-trade out near Ord Mantell."  
  
"How?" Padme asked.  
  
"There was a tanker-ship full of cargo, and we had to find which one of the boxes held the shut-off devise." "What was the shut-off devise for?" Padme was obviously getting interested.  
  
"For the bomb." Swatting a squeeze-it toy, Anakin made the little automatic voice squeal in fear. "The only tricky part was that if we opened any wrong container the bomb would go off."  
  
"Well," Padme said, getting down from her perch, "Since you're here with us, I can tell what happened in the end, but how did you do it?"  
  
"Great Jedi Mind Powers."  
  
"Really. How'd that work out?" Padme could tell he was joking with her, but she couldn't see just what he was getting at.  
  
"You know how a Trangloid changes his colors when he's nervous?" Anakin had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Padme's realization was quick and it showed on her face. "Oh sure, some 'great' Jedi Mind Powers Anakin!"  
  
He laughed, "We could tell when we were going to open the wrong one because he turned a dark green."  
  
"Well, that's very convenient, too bad we don't have a-" Padme was cut off when suddenly Sola yelled,  
  
"I'VE FOUND IT!"  
  
All eyes turned to the triumphant Sola, holding up the pink plastic box containing the much looked-for Fashion Girl doll.  
  
"Great." Anakin said, pulling himself out of the stuffed animal toy bin. "Sometimes I don't like being a Jedi because I'm not allowed to really posses anything. But when it comes down to Christmas shopping, I'm thankful!"  
  
"Let's buy the stupid thing and go." Padme said, sighing with relief.  
  
Very soon they were all standing in line at one of the cash registers. The line crept slowly forward. The people in front of them had at least twenty items, and they were stuck behind them with their one. Finally, when they got to the register the freckled-faced cashier looked them over. His red hair stood up in several places and his grey eyes surveyed the scene.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this lane is closed." He said in a very nasal tone that sparked Anakin's temper like flame to gunpowder.  
  
"We only have one item." Padme said, her voice hinting at a plea. "I'm sorry, this lane is closed." The putrid little snit took out the 'lane closed' sign and plopped it down right in front of their dearly searched for Fashion Girl.  
  
"Look bud," Sola said, anger clearly visible on her features, "You let us buy this one artifact and I won't ask our Jedi friend to blow your face off!"  
  
The cashier looked at Anakin, who stood a good two heads taller than him. "I'm sorry but this lane is closed. You are free to get on another."  
  
Anakin put his hands down on the conveyer belt, "You get off after this don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Y-yes." Freckles said, noticing how Anakin could probably squish his head with one fist.  
  
Anakin raised his hand, "Then you'll let us buy it."  
  
The cashier stared out into the distance, nodding. "Then I'll let you buy it." He fumbled with the Fashion Doll. "Would you like some coupon discounts?" He asked dreamily.  
  
"No thanks." Padme answered.  
  
"That'd be ten fifty." Freckles said, still staring out into la-la land. "Thank you for your cooperation." Anakin said, again waving his hand.  
  
"Thank you for your.." But by the time the cashier got to the last word, Sola had placed the money in his hand, and they had taken the bag containing the doll and left.  
  
As they all stepped out of the toy-store Sola laughed, "Wow, next Christmas I want you to help us do our shopping."  
  
Anakin snorted, "The I.Q of a bantha."  
  
"We have to get back." Padme said, "Don't want mom and dad to wrap all the presents."  
  
Anakin stopped, "I'll meet you out next to the speeder okay?"  
  
Padme looked at him skeptically. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to get something." Anakin answered plainly.  
  
"What?" Anakin peered into her eyes, "It's a SURPRISE!"  
  
Padme looked stepped back, embarrassed, "Oh!"  
  
Sola laughed, "Padme, need to know everything don't we."  
  
"What, I-"  
  
"Common, Sis." Sola said, "We'll meet you back at the speeder Anakin."  
  
Padme and Sola didn't have to wait long in the speeder before they saw Anakin walking up, a smile on his face.  
  
"Did you get what you needed?" Padme asked, flipping the switch and letting him in.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was it?" Padme asked, temporarily forgetting she was dealing with a Jedi. If she had been talking to someone else they probably would have accidentally let it slip.  
  
"No more questions." Anakin said.  
  
"Oh," Sola said, "You got her a No More Questions? I think I've heard of it."  
  
"Yup, but it's nice enough I'm thinking about keeping it."  
  
Padme smiled, "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded (sorry this was a little long. Hope you guys forgive me!) 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR!

Chapter four (A.N. Thanks everybody for your reviews. You will not believe how they make me happy! Thanks a mil.)  
  
  
  
As the shoppers came back inside what greeted them besides the smell of fresh-baked cookies and the warmth of the fireplace, was Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Anakin, there's no question here Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Come and help me with these lights or else you are going to be doing physical workout until you cant move anymore."  
  
Anakin cracked a smile, "Surely Master, only you would be able to conquer the evil power of the Christmas tree lights."  
  
Padme handed the fashion doll to Sola, "I thought you had them working when we left Master Kenobi."  
  
"Come M'lady," Obi-Wan said, regaining his polite composure, "See for yourself."  
  
Walking into he family room, Padme saw the tastefully decorated tree. The ornaments had already been put on it, and the garlands had already been draped in it's ever-green limbs. However, there was a very serious problem. The lights were bright and sparkling, but only HALF of them were lit! The tree looked pitifully decapitated without the rest of the lights. In fact it looked like a Hershey kiss with the top bitten off.  
  
Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "Master, why'd you put them on with only half of the lights working?"  
  
"Force Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, turning quite red, "Make another crack and I'll put my foot in your mouth!"  
  
Anakin held up his hands defensively, "Master, calm yourself. Remember, fear leads to anger, anger leads to ha-"  
  
"I know perfectly well where it leads to," Obi-Wan said, interrupting his padawan, "What I'm saying is: fix it or else you will have suffering!"  
  
Anakin shrugged walking over to the tree. "Yes Master. I'll try to do this incredibly difficult task."  
  
Padme laughed, "be nice."  
  
Anakin smiled at her, nodding. Starting to work on the rebellious Christmas-Tree lights.  
  
  
  
Padme walked through the house. The two kids were watching an old Christmas halo, Obi-Wan was working in the kitchen with her parents, and Sola was still in the back room wrapping presents. Anakin, was still messing with the Christmas tree lights.  
  
"Hey Jedi." Padme said as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Hi." Anakin said, unscrewing and then screwing back in yet another light bulb. "How long have you had these lights anyway?" He asked.  
  
Padme grunted, "Four about ten years."  
  
"Next Christmas I'm definently going to buy you some new lights." Anakin said. "I've taken apart bombs that had sensitive fuses, I've fixed hyperdrives. But NOTHING was as boring or took me as long as these stupid lights!"  
  
"What do you think is wrong with them?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin looked down at her, then sighed. "Well, you see that green one?"  
  
Padme nodded.  
  
"Well, it's mad at the blue one because the blue one is supposedly brighter."  
  
Padme shrugged, rubbing his back.  
  
"I don't know sith-spit what's wrong with them." Anakin answered.  
  
"Why in the universe did I ask?" Padme said to herself. "Anymore tricks up your sleeve?"  
  
Anakin nodded slowly, "Actually..."  
  
To Padme's surprise the young Jedi took the lights with both hands, and began to shake them. Violently!  
  
First they blinked, then the lights began to glow. Lighting up the room with their warm glow.  
  
"That's quiet a trick." Padme said.  
  
"Aggressive negotiations." Anakin answered, a satisfied smile curving his lips. "Almost always works."  
  
Padme sighed, "Boy am I glad you're not in polotics."  
  
Anakin grunted in a semi-agreement.  
  
"Alright everyone," Obi-Wan yelled from the kitchen, "Supper's ready."  
  
Anakin turned toward the kitchen, "you mean the charcoal is ready!"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't reply to that comment. But Padme did hear something about 'smart-alic, brat' in Obi-Wan's mumbling.  
  
"Anakin," Padme said, leading him into the kitchen, "You're getting a mean streak."  
  
Anakin laughed, "I'm just drunk on Christmas-tree lights."  
  
Padme eyed him, "I'm just glad you don't have to drive home."  
  
  
  
Supper consisted of hotdogs, left-over pizza, and ice-cream. Nobody was that hungry since most of them had already eaten too much cooky-dough, and cherries from the Cherie-pie.  
  
Still, of course, Anakin had a burping contest with Ryoo and Pooja. Ryoo wone. And Padme couldn't help but remark how surprised she was. Saying she was surprised, since Anakin certainly had enough hot air to win. This comment made Anakin blush crimson because he couldn't think of a witty remark. Then it was getting close to bedtime, and all the kids started to hang up their stockings.  
  
"Well, Anakin," Sola said smiling, "Where is your stocking?"  
  
Anakin sighed, "Back in my other life."  
  
"We can let you use one of our old ones." Pooja said, holding up a soft furry stocking.  
  
"That's okay, Pooja." Obi-Wan said, giving the little girl a small smile, "We arn't allowed to get presents."  
  
"Ohh.." Sola said, Only now remembering in truth who their guests were.  
  
"I've already thought of that." Padme said, turning to Obi-Wan. "Just hang them up. I've arranged it so you wont be in risk of breaking any Jedi oaths."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but still had a hint of skepticism. "Then I guess we can."  
  
Ryoo and Pooja were overjoyed, and it showed on their young faces. It was quite obvious that they had adopted ANakin and Obi-Wan into their selective family tree.  
  
Soon the stockings were hung, and all was silent as a mouse in the Naboo house... -------------------------------------------------------Christmas!----------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Anakin! Anakin!"  
  
Anakin skywalker opened his eyes, to stare right into Ryoo's. The little kid was ecstatic.  
  
"Come and look! Santa came! Come and look at all the presents!" She literally grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his cot.  
  
Anakin groaned as he tried to get his eyes to focus. "Can't I just see 'em later?"  
  
"No!" She replied, hopping up and down, "We can't open them until everyone's in there!" That's when she saw Anakin's bulging stocking still hanging next to the fireplace. "Did you look in your stocking yet?"  
  
Anakin shrugged on a boot, "No."  
  
Ryoo was shocked, "Can I?"  
  
"Sure." Anakin struggled with his other boot.  
  
Taking down Anakin's stocking Ryoo looked inside...And gasped.  
  
Anakin leaned over to look inside the stocking, and began to laugh. Inside of the worn stoking were snickers, mars bars, three musketeers, almond joys, butter fingers, and baby ruths. The thing was overflowing with candy. Padme was right. Jed weren't allowed to have presents, but they were allowed to eat. She was getting just as good at bending the rules as he was.  
  
"Common!" Ryoo said, grabbing his hand again. "Come and see the rest of the presents!"  
  
As they walked into the family room, Anakin noticed that everyone was just as groggy as he was. Well, almost everybody...  
  
"Haven't I told you not to stay up too late my very young apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked, who-unlike everyone else, was fully dressed.  
  
Anakin grunted, sitting down cross-legged at Padme's feet.  
  
"Sleep well Anakin?" Padme asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Anakin answered, "Just not long enough."  
  
Padme ran her hand through Anakin's short blonde hair, and he rested his head against her knee, closing his eyes.  
  
Padme's dad stood next to the tree, "This is for Pooja!"  
  
Anakin opened his eyes to see Pooja opening a very familiar box. Then as she ripped off the wrapping paper he saw the pink box. Yup, it was the fashion doll alright. Pooja took the doll out of it's box and hugged it, running her fingers through it's long purple hair.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Anakin said, leaning toward Pooja, "That's a special order from the North Poll."  
  
"Really?" Pooja asked, her eyes flashing with curiosity, "How would you know?"  
  
Anakin bobbed his head slyly, "Jedi and Santa Clause work together a lot."  
  
"Wow! Have you ever seen him?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Padme cut in, "And right after that he got coal in his stocking for peeking!"  
  
Anakin nudged her, "Thanks."  
  
"Alright everybody!" Padme's father said, readying the moment, "Come and get your presents!"  
  
That was when the utter chaos ensued. Wrapping flew, presents emerged, and notes were read.  
  
"Padme!" Pooja said, still clutching the fashion doll, "There's a present for you!"  
  
"Where?" Padme asked.  
  
"Over on the other side of the tree." Anakin answered knowingly.  
  
"Hmm.." Padme said looking over at Obi-Wan who was helping Ryoo to get a toy out of it's stubborn wrapper, "That tree looks awfully threatening. I don't know if I could go back there without my Jedi Protector."  
  
Anakin sighed, pretending to be putting up with what she asked, "Very well M'lady." However, his smile over-ruled the act.  
  
Padme walked behind the tree, with Anakin following her, and she found a small package lodged in the tree's limbs. The box was grey, with a white ribbon around it, and a string was tied to it. Attached to the string was a note that said, 'To Padme' in Anakin's scratchy handwriting.  
  
Padme held the small box in her hand, wandering what the mystery present was.  
  
"Well..." Anakin said expectantly, "Open it!"  
  
Padme laughed quietly, nodding. She pulled the ribbon away, and opened the box. And inside was a wring. It was silver, with a tiny blue diamond in the middle that reflected the light of the Christmas-tree lights. For a moment Padme didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you like it?" Anakin asked lifting his eyebrows, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Gee, say anything! If you have to say, 'Anakin, this thing is hideous! Take it back'...Anything!"  
  
Padme laughed, "No Anakin," she whispered, "It's perfect."  
  
"Then you like it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then put it on." Taking the little box Anakin took out the ring, and slipped it on Padme's finger. "See, I could tell you wanted one." Anakin said. He knew that they didn't wear wedding rings because it was too dangerous, but he could tell it just didn't feel right with her. It was one of the many advantages of being a Jedi.  
  
Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. One that was long and sweet.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, after the kiss had ended.  
  
"Glad you liked it." Anakin said, a big smile curving at his lips. He looked like a little kid that was so pleased with what he had done he might explode. "Although I don't know why you call this a holiday, we haven't gotten a chance to relax yet."  
  
Padme laughed, "Just wait, we still have to deliver Christmas cookies..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The END! Merry Christmas to all! And to all a goodnight! Now I'm done I'm gonna take a nap! Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N. I haven't worked really hard on the Different Past because I didn't think you guys would like it. I'll work as much on it as I can. But I've been really busy. I really can't tell how long 'till I've got more up on it, but I will finish it..I PROMIS!) 


End file.
